1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of vibration isolation mechanisms, and, more particularly, to a vibration control device which provides improved vibration control noise reduction in an economical, easy to use device which is perfectly suited, for example, for improving noise reduction, when used with audio equipment.
2. Background of the Invention
People who spend a significant amount of time listening to music often become particularly astute to hearing extraneous variations, which can be caused by a number of factors. One of the main causes of such performance variations in such equipment is vibration, particularly that which is referred to as xe2x80x9cmicroxe2x80x9d vibration within the audio equipment, such as compact disk (xe2x80x9cCDxe2x80x9d) players, preamplifiers, amplifiers, phonograph stages, and turntables. Other, xe2x80x9cmacroxe2x80x9d vibrations may also happen when a door is slammed, the equipment is bumped, or even from floor movement caused by a person walking in the room. The effects of these types of vibration can also be reduced with the new vibration reduction devices.
The same may be said of visual effects on video equipment, such as laser disk and digital video display (xe2x80x9cDVDxe2x80x9d) players, which become subject to similar vibrations. The irregularities in sound or visual quality of the product caused by the vibration are very distracting to the experienced observer and significantly decrease the quality of the listening or viewing experience for these individuals. Similarly high technology and laboratory equipment such as microscopes, scales, etc. may likewise be negatively affected by vibrations, even to the extent of causing data produced or collected thereon to be unreliable.
Thus, there has been a need for a product which can easily and inexpensively isolate, reduce or xe2x80x9cbufferxe2x80x9d, the effects of vibrations on sound and video equipment or other vibration sensitive machines in order to provide improved performance/product, as well as to reduce wear and tear on the equipment and thus increase the useful life thereof. The new vibration control device described herein has been reviewed by experts in the electronic audio industry and has received extremely complementary reports. Furthermore, it is presently being manufactured and marketed and is rapidly gaining acceptance in the marketplace, as a great improvement on vibration control devices previously known.
Throughout this discussion, and the description and claims below, it is to be understood that references to xe2x80x9cnoise reduction equipmentxe2x80x9d and the like are meant to include sound equipment, as well as video and other sophisticated or scientific equipment which is subject to negative effects of external and internal vibrations. For simplicity of the discussion, xe2x80x9caudioxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9csound productionxe2x80x9d equipment will often be used inclusively of any and all types of equipment, the performance of which will benefit from support of the equipment on the new noise reduction devices described below. Further, for simplicity, the new vibration control device will sometimes hereafter be referred to as xe2x80x9cVCDxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cdevicexe2x80x9d.
Previously, attempts to address the above problems have included use with the performance equipment of such items as isolation cones, spikes, SORBOTHANE (registered trademark of Sorbothane, Inc.) sheets or balls, air isolation platforms, seismic xe2x80x9csinksxe2x80x9d, and sand boxes, in attempts to dampen the vibrations. However, each of these different methods has certain limitations or disadvantages. Some of the known methods, such as air isolation devices and some seismic sinks are quite expensive and also require a source of pressurized air. However, it is possible to use the new vibration control devices in combination with some known devices, such as seismic sinks, to control different vibration frequency ranges by two independent mechanisms used in complementary fashion.
Products made of SORBOTHANE material are limited in the capability to attenuate vibration. Spikes and cones xe2x80x9cdrainxe2x80x9d vibration to the ground or other support surface, rather than actually isolating the performance device from the vibration; and sand boxes, by definition, include the use of sand, which can be very messy and necessarily creates the risk of inadvertent introduction of sand particles and dust into expensive performance equipment, accessories, tapes, compact disks, and anything else in the vicinity of use of the sand.
With the above problems and limitations of the known art in mind, the present invention was developed with the goals of providing a vibration isolating device which is inexpensive to produce, durable, and facile to use with little or no instruction, so as to be readily accessible and usable by the anyone, including the most ardent audiophile as well as the less sophisticated user, including those with modest financial means. It is further among the advantages of the present invention that the new vibration reduction device is suitable for manufacture in a variety of sizes or models so as to be capable of handling various sizes of loads and a variety of applications, such as excess noise reduction and vibrations which can affect readings of scientific instruments. It is further intended that the new vibration control device be used as a plurality of same and the number and relative positions of such device in relation to the object being supported thereon be readily selectively variable, to suit the user""s needs or particular preferences.
It is further among the objects of the invention, having the features indicated, the new vibration control device not require a source of pressurized air to function, or any extraneous equipment, whether powered, or otherwise, and that it be light-weight and small, for facile placement where needed, that it isolate the unwanted vibration in three separate planes and thus isolate the equipment with which it is used from vibration, rather than simply draining the vibration to the ground.
When the new vibration control devices are used as described hereafter with audio equipment for vibration isolation, the resultant reduction of unwanted sounds (xe2x80x9cnoisexe2x80x9d); i.e., lowering of the xe2x80x9cnoise floorxe2x80x9d (by one expert estimate of about 15 dB) allows for greater dynamics and a perception of increased volume levels. Some users will note that the volume can actually be turned down, relative to their usual listening levels, and good enjoyment of the music still obtained.
Accordingly, in view of the above advantages, the present invention is, briefly, a device for control of the effects of vibrations on vibration sensitive equipment when a plurality of the devices are placed on a support surface and in operative contact with the vibration sensitive equipment is a unitary piece of a soft, pliable substance. The device has a top and a bottom and an exterior side wall extending between the top and the bottom. The exterior side wall is formed into a plurality of distinct levels between the top and the bottom, to thereby isolate vibrations which can affect the performance of the piece of vibration sensitive equipment.
These and other goals and advantages of the invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out herein below.